Control
by romeoxrosie
Summary: AU (They are not vampires or werewolves) What if Hayley was just a regular college student? How will her life change after meeting the Mikaelson brothers? Especially when one of those brothers are her teacher. Haylijah. Hayley x Elijah. A little Klayley.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is my first Originals fanfiction. _

_I don't know where it came from, but hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Originals!_

* * *

><p>"Shit." Hayley said under her breath. Here it was the first day of school and she was already late to her first class. History 101.<p>

Suddenly she crashed into someone.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said very apologetically.

The man looked older than her, he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He had a twisted look on his face. She hoped he wasn't mad.

"No worries, love." She noticed his accent, "Late on the first day of classes?"

"Unfortunately. I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be off." Hayley said looking away, "Nice to meet you..."

"Klaus." He stated with a smile.

"Hayley." and she was off.

* * *

><p>She finally found her class. Their was a figure facing the blackboard. She quickly opened the door and sat in the nearest available seat.<p>

The man at the blackboard turned around and her eyes grew wide. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit. Not to mention he was gorgeous, he had a perpetual smile it seems and kind brown eyes. He looked only a little bit older than her. He looked at her, as if wondering where she came from. It seemed to be going on forever. Hayley decided to smile as she took out her book.

"Page 5 everyone." The man said, finally taking his eyes off her.

After class, the man stood forward, "Ms. Marshall, I'd like a word."

'Oh god,' Hayley thought as she walked forward to his desk.

"Hi." She stated cooly, smiling a little.

He smirked and threw a piece of paper on the desk in front of her, "Syllabus."

"Oh, thanks." she said quietly.

"I'm Professor Mikaelson. Feel free to call me Elijah." He stated barely looking at her.

"I'm Hayley." She said smiling reaching her hand out.

"I know." He stated.

She furred her brow a bit and reached for her syllabus. He caught her hand and got close to her face.

"Please do be on time next class Miss Marshall, I have a strict tardiness policy."

At that, Hayley was terrified. She simply nodded her head and smiled a little. then she was out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter!_

_I don't exactly know where it's going, but reviews help!_

_R&R!_

_xxx_

* * *

><p>Hayley got back to her apartment after her classes. She was exhausted. Her roommate came out.<p>

"Hayley! How was your first day?" Cami asked.

"I don't know, it started out super weird." Hayley closed her eyes and shook her head. "My history teacher was kinda a dick about me being late."

"How so?" Cami said.

"I don't know, I was trying to be friendly and he just got right up in my face and told me to not be late again."

"He sounds like a teacher, Hayley, I wouldn't take it too seriously." Cami laughed.

"You weren't there!" Hayley said, "But you're right, I'm taking this too seriously."

"Hey you wanna go out? Sophie's working tonight at the bar, let's go visit! Please!" Cami begged.

"Ugh I just wanna sleep!" Hayley whined.

"Come on! It'll get your mind off your teacher." Cami laughed.

"That's not the only thing on my mind, Cam!" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Let's go! Just for one drink." Cami kept begging.

"Fine!" Hayley gave in.

"Let's get changed!" Cami said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Soph!" Hayley sad as she entered the bar with Cami.<p>

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Sophie laughed.

"Hayley needs a vodka." Cami laughed, "She had a bad day."

"What the hell happened?" Sophie asked pouring the drink.

"Nothing, I'm tired of talking about it." Hayley brushed it off.

"Boy problems..." Cami teased.

"He's my teacher, oh my god." Hayley rolled her eyes. "As if."

"You never told me if you think he's hot." Cami asked.

"Because he's my teacher! I didn't think you cared, because I sure as hell didn't." Hayley downed her vodka. Sophie refilled it.

"Fine we'll stop talking about it." Cami laughed.

"Talk about that guy over there checking you out." Sophie pointed him out.

Hayley looked over and saw the man she met this morning. She smiled and turned to her friends.

"I met that guy this morning. I ran into him on my way to history." Hayley downed her second vodka. "I can't remember his name."

"Keep drinking like that and you won't remember a lot of things, like the events of this night." Sophie said pointing to her drink.

Hayley felt his presence behind her suddenly. "Hello Hayley."


	3. Chapter 3

_Keep reviewing _

_xxx_

* * *

><p>"Hi!" She exclaimed, "How are you?"<p>

He lifted an eyebrow at her and exteneded his hand out to Cami's, "I'm Klaus, Hayley and I met this morning."

"Cami, I'm her roommate." Cami smiled, "I'm gonna go find a place to sit, see you soon."

She left and Sophie smiled a little at Hayley.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Klaus asked Hayley.

"I'm not sure. I've had quite a few already." She laughed.

"One more won't hurt." He winked.

"I guess..."

Sophie promptly poured her a vodka, laughing a little.

"So did you get to your class in time?" Klaus laughed. "You were in quite a hurry."

"Yeah sorry about that. And I did not get to my class in time. I actually got in trouble." Hayley said, "It was quite embarrassing."

"I'm sure your teacher was happy to have you, especially if he was male." Klaus winked.

"He was male, yes. But happy is not how I would put it. But what about you? Were you going to classes?" Hayley questioned.

"I've been out of college for a few years, love, I was visiting." Klaus stated, "And I'm happy I was, because unlike your boring professor I was very happy to have met you."

"I do have that effect on some people." Hayley giggled feeling a little tipsy. "I wonder if you'll feel the same way when we're finished..."

"Finished doing what exactly?" He raised his eyebrows.

She got very close to his face and said, "Talking, when we're finished talking."

"How about we go back to my place and talk some more?" Klaus shot back.

Hayley smiled, "You lead the way."

'Oh my god,' She thought to herself, 'I never do this.'

She waved to Cami who was just laughing and a bit shocked, knowing Hayley never to do this sort of thing.

But here she was on the way to Klaus's apartment.


End file.
